


time after time

by visionary_cat



Category: Rigel Black Chronicles - murkybluematter, Undisclosed Fandom
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Inspired by The Rigel Black Chronicles, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionary_cat/pseuds/visionary_cat
Summary: Leo in the aftermath.
Relationships: Lionel "Leo" Hurst/Harriet Potter | Rigel Black
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76





	time after time

For not the first time since he nicked it, Leo twirls the knife in his hand, feeling the familiar weight and shape of it. He remembers showing her how to grip it - how to strike - her magic flaring at the edges of his perception.

It's further confirmation that it's Harry. Of course it's Harry. Of course she's gotten herself twisted up in all these politics and schemes.

He pockets it. Then he starts to make the requisite visits in the alleys, pausing at his mother's clinic. He's waved in by the staff once he's recognized, and he finds Eleni Hurst shuffling around with the potions stock, sorting them by date.

"Ma," he says. "I have a favor to ask."

She's no stranger when he's in Rogue mode, so she nods in understanding. "What happened?"

"It's Harry," he says, the words tumbling out. "If anyone comes knocking, tell them she's been in the alleys throughout the years. You've taught her Healing. She's brewed potions for the clinic -- you've seen her."

To his surprise, she doesn't look taken aback. "Ah. So that girl's secrets are starting to come out."

Leo gapes. "You knew?"

"Some things didn't quite add up," his mother murmurs, quietly. "That extraordinary child."

And all the tight concern that's been building up in his chest spills out, ever since he saw Rigel Black fighting. He saw Harry in her so-called cousin's footwork, in the bursts of magic, in that defiance. "I'm scared for her," he admits. "She's been hiding so much, and she's been hurt, and I didn't - I could've prevented what happened at the tournament. I should've realized that something was seriously wrong with the vampires and stopped that bastard Scar for good. I'm the King and this is my territory, and I couldn't--"

 _I couldn't save her_.

His mother shushes him. "My boy, you're not her knight in shining. There's only so much you can do for the alleys, and she's not entirely helpless. You know how she's like."

"I do," Leo says, sighing. "That's the problem, Ma. She's obstinate and trouble seeking, just as trouble seeks her, and it's all fallen apart. All I can do is clean up any loose ends within my power. And trust that she's got everything handled on her end." 

His mother gives him a wry sad smile. "I know the burden of having someone you care about keeping secrets and putting themselves in danger. Like her, you started too young, but I let you run wild anyway. Perhaps I should have done different, but you're my son, and you're a good kid in the ways that matter. That's what's important, Leo. Trust her and be there for her."

He blinks, and he feels a rush of warmth and regret. He hadn't thought of it like that. Two-faced and two-named, the both of them, fighters and dreamers, trying to go about their roles with strength and stubbornness.

So, he trusts Harry. He believes that she has her reasons, even though he doesn't entirely understand why she's gone to all these lengths to prance around as her pureblood cousin. He weaves and leaves her alibis - he plants receipts and records in the alley shops and stores with purchases in her name - he ensures that her neighbors are prepared to swear up and down of her continued presence - and he waits for her to return.

He barely registers her changed appearance, because, after all, she's always been beautiful to him. She crumples in his arms, and he presses a kiss into her dark hair. It is an apology and a promise both at once.


End file.
